Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, a form of service called Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS) in which a virtual machine (VM) instance is provided via a network, such as the Internet, is available. In some cases, software is installed in a VM instance that is provided as IaaS to provide some cloud service (for example, a print service in which the VM instance is caused to function as a print server).
For a printer that stores a print job transmitted from a personal computer (PC) in a memory area thereof, a technique for controlling in accordance with free space of the memory area whether to store a new print job in the memory is available.